Première rencontre
by Apollo16
Summary: Comment Don et Colby se sont rencontré pour la première fois
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Numb3rs et ne tire aucun profit par l'écriture de cette fiction.**

C'était une journée ordinaire pour Don, il se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Los Angeles, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre Robin. Il profitait du calme qu'il savait de courte durée. Il passa devant un parking quand il entendit des bruits de bagarre, il aurait pu faire comme n'importe quel citoyen de Los Angeles et continuer sa route, mais il était agent du F.B.I et il avait fait serment de venir en aide aux personnes en danger. Il entra dans le parking arme au poing, deux hommes se bagarraient mais il y en avait un qui avait clairement l'avantage, un dernier coup de poing fut envoyé et l'un des deux hommes s'écroula au sol assommé. Don réagit aussitôt et menotta l'auteur du coup de poing.

… **:** C'est incroyable, ce type a tué quelqu'un et c'est moi qui finit menotté.

**Don :** De quoi vous parlez ?

… **:** Le corps dans la benne.

Don tourna la tête et vit la benne, prudemment il l'ouvrit tout en surveillant son suspect, il y avait effectivement le corps d'une femme.

**Don :** Comment vous vous appelez ?

**Colby :** Colby Granger.

Don lui retira les menottes et l'observa, au vu de ses vêtements déchiré et sales, il vivait probablement dans la rue ce n'était pas étonnant comme dans toutes les villes Los Angeles aussi avait des habitants pauvres, mais le fait que cet homme sache se battre surprenait Don, et l'intriguer aussi.

**Don :** Vous l'avez-vu jeter le corps dans la benne ?

**Colby :** Oui.

L'homme qui était couché au sol commençait à remuer et par mesure de précaution Don le menotta, et le temps qu'il fasse cela Colby avait disparu, littéralement envolé, Don regarda autour de lui mais rien. Il décida de s'occuper de ça plus tard et appela la scientifique ainsi qu'une patrouille de police pour emmener son suspect au F.B.I, en voyant l'équipe scientifique arrivait Don ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et dire qu'il voulait passer une après-midi tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

Don arriva au F.B.I, son suspect avait été emmené en salle d'interrogatoire par la police.

**David :** Qui c'est ce type ?

**Don :** Michael James, il a jeté un corps dans une benne.

**David :** Tu l'as vu faire ?

**Don :** Non, mais quelqu'un l'a vu.

**David :** Et où est ce mystérieux témoin ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas, il a disparu quand je prévenais la scientifique.

**David :** Disparu, comme ça.

David avait appuyé sa parole par un claquement de doigt.

**Don :** Oui.

**David :** Tu sais qu'on va avoir besoin de son témoignage.

**Don :** Je sais.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas encore, pour l'instant on s'occupe de notre suspect je m'occuperais de mon témoin plus tard.

**David :** Si tu veux.

David et Don allèrent en salle d'interrogatoire.

**David :** C'est vous qui avez tué la femme que vous avez jeté dans la benne ?

**Michael :** Non.

**Don :** Vous savez qui c'est ?

**Michael :** Non.

**David :** Et la femme savez-vous qui c'est ?

**Michael :** Elle s'appelle Elisa Mackwell.

**Don :** D'où vous la connaissez ?

**Michael :** On était collègue.

**Don :** Pourquoi avoir jeté son corps dans la benne.

Leur suspect resta stoïque, David et Don ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas répondre à leur question, tout le désignait comme suspectait et au lieu de coopérer pour espérer la clémence du juge il ne disait rien. Finalement Michael James fut mis en garde à vue espérant que ça le fasse parler.

**David :** Je crois que tu vas devoir retrouver ton mystérieux témoin.

**Don :** Ouais.

Don jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il se faisait tard et il n'aura aucune nouvelle piste avant demain.

**Don :** Rentre chez toi.

**David :** T'es sur ?

**Don :** Oui, on n'aura rien avant demain.

**David :** Très bien, à demain alors.

David partit, Don aurait bien fait la même chose, mais il devait retrouver son témoin, de plus il l'intriguait, comment un homme vivant dans la rue pouvait-il savoir si bien se battre, Don se posait un tas de question et il voulait des réponses. Il entra le nom de Colby Granger dans la base de donnée du F.B.I, espérant trouver quelque chose, et il eut raison, il trouva son dossier militaire et un autre des services de l'enfance, apparemment il avait subi des mauvais traitements durant son enfance, en revanche son dossier militaire n'était pas aussi rempli, il n'y avait que les informations de base ainsi que son grade mais rien d'autre. Don soupira il se demandait comment il allait le retrouver, finalement il se dit qu'il irait voir demain dans le coin où il l'avait vu un peu plutôt dans la journée, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il le retrouverait. Il se leva et partit du bureau pour rentrer chez lui et se reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin Don partit tôt, il alla directement au parking où il avait rencontré Colby, il regarda à l'intérieur mais rien, il regarda les alentours et vit le parc, il se dit que peut-être que son mystérieux témoins serait là, il marchait tranquillement, quand il arriva au tables d'échec, il le repéra très vite, Colby était debout à côté d'une table observant deux joueurs. Don s'approcha des tables, Colby ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

**Don :** Il faut qu'on parle.

Colby se retourna, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et pour être honnête il aurait préféré ne pas le revoir.

**Colby :** De quoi ?

**Don :** Vous le savez très bien.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**Don :** Venez, je vous pais un café et je vous expliquerais.

Colby hésita un petit peu avant de le suivre, quelques instants plus tard il était assis à un banc avec chacun un café à la main.

**Colby :** Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

**Don :** Je suis du F.B.I, ça n'a pas été difficile, encore plus avec votre passé de militaire et d'enfant battu.

Colby lui fit face brusquement et Don pu voir de la rage dans son regard.

**Colby :** Ne parlais plus jamais de ça, vous ne savez rien de moi, c'est clair.

**Don :** Très claire.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Don resta quelques instants surpris par le changement de ton, sa voix n'était plus menaçante mais calme.

**Don :** Votre témoignage.

**Colby :** Vous l'aurez.

Don soupira soulagé, il s'attendait à un refus et à de nombreuses négociations.

**Colby :** A une condition.

**Don :** Laquelle ?

**Colby :** J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur.

Don le regarda étonné.

**Don :** C'est tout.

**Colby :** Croyez-moi c'est bien plus que ce que vous imaginez.

**Don :** Très bien, suivez-moi, j'en ai un dans ma voiture.

Colby le suivit et Don sortit son PC portable et après l'avoir allumé et tapé les mots de passes qu'il fallait, il le tendit à Colby, celui-ci le prit et ouvrit la base de donnée du F.B.I, il tapa un nom, mais qui que soit cette personne son dossier était classé, Don était curieux qui était cette mystérieuse personne, il allait dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand les dossiers étaient classés, lorsqu'il vit Colby taper un code qui lui donna accès au dossier.

**Don :** Comment vous avez fait ?

**Colby :** J'ai fait l'armée j'ai un bon niveau d'accréditation.

**Don :** Alors pourquoi vous vivez ans la rue, vous auriez pu facilement vous trouver un job à la C.I.A ou au F.B.I.

**Colby :** J'ai perdu la seule chose qui comptait dans ma vie, mais j'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver.

Colby parcourut le dossier et finalement s'arrêta, il avait trouvé une adresse.

**Don :** Vous pouvez me dire qui c'est ?

**Colby :** Ma femme.

**Don :** Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle.

**Colby :** Longue histoire.

Colby lui rendit son PC portable et partit.

**Don :** Attendait et mon témoignage ?

**Colby :** Vous l'aurez, dès que je l'aurais vu.

**Don :** Très bien, on fait un marché, je vous emmène voir votre femme et vous vous m'expliquez pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous.

Colby réfléchit quelques instants, normalement il n'était pas censé lui dire pour sa femme, s'était trop risqué, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Don, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui aire confiance.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

**Don :** Allez venez, au fait je m'appelle Don.

**Colby :** D'accord, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé alors.

**Don :** J'ai tout mon temps.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Colby commença son histoire.

**Colby :** Tout a commencé quand je suis parti en Afghanistan, Lisa et moi étions déjà marié depuis quelques mois, jusque-là tout allez à peu près bien, après ma permission à la fin de ma troisième année d'engagement Lisa est tombé enceinte.

Colby fit une pause dans son récit, il s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider et de ne pas avoir pu assister à sa naissance.

**Colby :** Mon fils, Tommy est né quand j'étais en Afghanistan, on m'a refusé une permission pour aller le voir, alors Lisa m'envoyé plein de photo, puis finalement lors de ma dernière année j'ai pu le voir pour la première fois, juste avant ma dernière mission, il avait déjà deux ans.

Colby fit une nouvelle pause, cette partie de l'histoire était déjà difficile, ce qui suivrait le serait encore plus.

**Colby :** Lors de ma dernière mission, on a été kidnappé et torturé par les talibans, lorsque je suis rentré on m'annoncé que Lisa était entré dans le programme de protection des témoins pour témoigner contre un mafieux, elle l'avait vu tuer quelqu'un, j'ai voulu la voir on a refusé, prétendant que c'était trop dangereux.

**Don :** Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

**Colby :** Plus d'un an.

Don : Je crois que c'est le moment de la voir alors.

Colby n'avait pas vu mais ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait été trop plongé dans son récit pour le remarquer. Don voyait que Colby hésitait à y aller.

**Don :** Allez-y, je suis sûr qu'ils vous attendent.

Colby hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison, c'était une maison de banlieue classique comme on pouvait voir n'importe où à Los Angeles, mais derrière cette porte se tenait toute la vie de Colby, tout ce qui compter réellement pour lui. Il toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, il reconnut aussitôt sa femme, elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blond.

**Lisa :** Oh mon dieu.

Elle l'avait reconnu malgré tout ce temps il n'avait pas changé, après que l'étonnement soit un peu passé sans hésiter elle se jeta dans ses bras, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, heureux d'être enfin rentré.

Don les regardait depuis la voiture et sourit en les voyant s'enlacer, il décida de revenir plus tard, les laissant profiter de leur retrouvaille.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient toujours enlacés sur le pas de la porte, Colby avait plusieurs fois voulu se séparer mais Lisa avait resserré son emprise sur lui.

**Colby :** Chut, calme toi, je suis là maintenant.

Lisa se décolla de lui mais garda sa main dans la sienne pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

… **:** Maman.

Colby sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux à l'entente de cette voix.

**Lisa :** Viens entre.

Colby la suivit, dans le salon se tenait un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans qui jouait aux petites voitures, il était châtain aux yeux verts et la ressemblance avec Colby était frappante.

**Lisa :** Tommy, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

Tommy se leva et s'approcha de sa maman.

**Tommy :** Qui c'est ?

**Lisa :** C'est ton papa.

Colby s'était accroupi devant son fils, il avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

**Lisa :** Je t'ai montré des photos.

Tommy hocha calmement la tête, il se souvenait des photos, mais aussi de quand son papa était là, vraiment là.

**Tommy :** Je me souviens.

Tommy avait entouré le cou de son papa avec ses petits bras, et Colby sentit des larmes de soulagement glissé sur ses joues, il avait eu peur que son fils réagisse mal. Lisa les regarda, elle était soulagée enfin il allait pouvoir être heureux. Tommy se sépara de son papa.

**Tommy :** Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Colby sécha ses larmes et sourit à son fils.

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

Il s'installa par terre à côté de son fils.

**Tommy :** Maman, tu joues avec nous ?

**Lisa :** J'ai une meilleure idée, si t'allais jouer dehors au foot avec ton papa.

**Tommy :** Mais je ne sais pas lancer la balle.

**Colby :** Je peux t'apprendre à faire de super passe.

**Tommy :** C'est vrai ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, allez va chercher ton ballon.

Tommy partit en courant dans sa chambre.

**Lisa :** T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

**Colby :** Maintenant oui.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé en Afghanistan, on a rien voulu me dire.

**Colby :** On aura tout le temps de discuter, je te le promets.

**Lisa :** D'accord.

Tommy revint quelques instants plus tard avec son ballon dans les mains, et ils partirent jouer au foot. Colby lui montra comment faire de belles passes en spirale, son fils était plutôt doué, ça devait être un truc de famille, ils rigolaient bien, Tommy s'amusait comme un fou et Colby profitait de cet instant, ça resterait probablement l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Lisa les observait depuis le pas de la porte, elle souriait ils étaient de nouveau une famille, et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait quasiment une heure qu'ils jouaient et même si Lisa n'avait aucune envie de d'arrêter ce moment, Tommy devait aller se laver.

**Lisa :** Tommy, tu vas te laver.

**Tommy :** Non s'il te plait.

**Lisa :** Pas de non, tu y vas.

Tommy n'avait pas bougé et boudait.

**Colby :** Ecoute maman, va au bain.

Tommy soupira mais finalement partit avec sa maman pour se laver, il détestait ça.

Lisa mit le bain à couler et aida son fils à se déshabiller, elle le souleva et allait le mettre sans la baignoire quand il se mit à se débattre violemment.

**Tommy :** Je veux pas, laisse-moi.

C'était comme ça depuis le départ de Colby, il refusait catégorèmes d'aller se laver, elle n'avait jamais su si c'était une sorte de contre coup ou si il avait vraiment peur du bain.

Colby ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, alerté par les cris de son fils, il était allé voir ce qui se passé.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bonhomme ?

**Tommy :** Je ne veux pas aller au bain.

Les yeux du petit garçon ruisselaient de larme.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

Tommy ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait peur.

**Lisa :** C'est comme ça depuis que tu es repartit en Afghanistan.

Colby sentit un sentiment de culpabilité le prendre mais il ne dit rien et se concentra sur son fils.

**Colby :** Tu sais Tommy ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur.

**Tommy :** Non, pas à toi.

**Colby :** Bien sûr que si, j'ai déjà eu peur, à maman aussi ça lui est arrivé.

**Tommy :** C'est vrai ?

**Lisa :** Bien sûr.

**Colby :** Mais pour ne plus avoir peur, il faut affronter sa peur.

**Tommy :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Si tu as peur de l'eau, il faut aller dans l'eau pour ne plus avoir peur.

Tommy regarda la baignoire encore très hésitant mais finalement il hocha la tête. Colby le prit dans ses bras et le déposa dans la baignoire, le petit garçon tremblait de peur au contact de l'eau.

**Colby :** Tout va bien, on est là, je te promets qu'on ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver.

Tommy se détendit petit à petit, et finalement pour une fois heure du bain ne se passa pas trop mal


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tommy dormait profondément, Lisa était blottit dans les bras de Colby allongé sur leur lit, ils profitaient du calme et de la présence de l'autre.

**Lisa :** Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Colby soupira, il savait que cette question allait arriver, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

**Lisa :** Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est bon.

Il la regarda, ses yeux n'exprimaient que la sincérité mais il lui devait bien ça.

**Colby :** Lors de ma dernière mission on a été kidnappé.

**Lisa :** Je sais j'ai reçu un courrier me disant que t'étais porté disparu.

**Colby :** Dison que cette partie était pas une partie de plaisir, je suis resté six mois à l'hôpital.

**Lisa :** Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû être là.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute, t'es responsable de rien, et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

**Lisa :** Et après ?

**Colby :** A l'hôpital on a rien voulu me dire sur ce qui t'étais arrivé, j'ai demandé à des policiers, à la police militaire, mais personne ne parlait.

Colby prit une profonde inspiration, il se souvenait avoir harcelé la police de question, mais personne n'avait parlé.

**Lisa :** Comment tu as su que j'étais dans le système de protection des témoins ?

**Colby :** Un flic un peu trop bavard me l'a dit.

**Lisa :** Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta sortie de l'hôpital.

**Colby :** Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller, et je ne peux pas le nier j'étais complètement perdu sans toi, alors j'ai commencé à vivre à l'hôtel et quand je n'ai plus eu d'argent je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution que la rue.

Lisa sanglota, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il vive tout ça, elle s'en voulait tellement.

**Colby :** Eh, chut, tout va bien, je vais bien maintenant.

Lisa hocha la tête se calmant un petit peu.

**Colby :** Et toi qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Lisa :** Quelques mois après ton départ, j'ai vu ce chef de gang tuer quelqu'un. J'avais déjà eu la lettre disant que tu avis disparu, je me sentais tellement impuissante, je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider, mais je pouvais sauver des vies alors j'ai accepté de témoigner.

**Colby :** Et pour cela je suis fier de toi, pas tout le monde n'a ton courage.

Lisa sourit, il disait toujours ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

**Lisa :** Tous les mois je posais des questions aux agents qui me protégeaient pour savoir ce que tu étais devenu mais à moi aussi ont refusé de me parler, je ne savais même pas si tu étais encore vivant.

Colby ne dit rien mais la sera un peu plus fort dans ses bras, pour lui montrer que cette période était belle te bien finie.

**Lisa :** J'ai vécu quasiment toute cette année dans l'incertitude, je ne savais pas quoi faire, si il n'y avait pas eu Tommy je n'aurai probablement pas tenu.

**Colby :** Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais fait malgré tout.

**Lisa :** Merci.

**Colby :** Tu crois que ça va aller maintenant ?

**Lisa :** Oui, on est ensemble, je vais témoigner et tout ira bien.

**Colby :** T'as raison.

**Lisa :** Maintenant on dort, je suis crevé.

Il sourit l'embrassa et elle s'endormit très vite, lui mit un peu plus de temps, il la surveilla et une fois sur que tout allait bien, il s'endormit profondément.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin Colby se réveilla à l'entente de la sonnette, il soupira, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps et ce n'était pas le confort du lit qui en était le seul responsable. Il se leva, et descendit, Lisa était déjà réveillé et allé ouvrir la porte.

**Colby :** Attend

**Lisa:** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Tu sais qui c'est ?

**Lisa :** Oui, un agent vient vérifier que je vais bien une fois par jour.

Colby préféra tout de même ouvrir la porte lui-même, Lisa sourit à son côté protecteur, ça lui avait manqué. Colby ouvrit la porte e se retrouva face à face avec Don.

**Don :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Don :** Je ne vous dérange pas ?

**Colby :** Non, pas du tout venez, entrez.

Don entra et Lisa le regardait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant et se demandait comment Colby pouvait le connaitre.

**Colby :** Lisa je te présente Don, c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici.

Don tendit la main pour serrer celle de Lisa, mais celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras, Lisa avait été toujours très affective même avec les étrangers. Don quand à lu resta interdit quelques instants, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

**Lisa :** Merci beaucoup, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

**Don :** Je vous en prie.

**Colby :** Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

**Don :** Je ne serais pas contre un café.

Don suivit Colby dans la cuisine et Lisa lui servit un café.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

**Don :** C'est à propos de votre témoignage.

**Lisa :** Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Colby :** J'ai vu un type déposer un corps dans une benne, pas grand-chose comparé à ton témoignage.

**Don :** Il se pourrait que ce soit un peu plus que pas grand-chose.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le tutoiement était venu tout seul mais Don ne fit aucun commentaire, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils se côtoieraient bien plus longtemps qu'ils le pensaient.

**Don :** Tu es notre seul témoin, le suspect ne veut rien avouer et on n'a aucune preuve.

**Colby :** Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit condamné.

**Don :** Disons qu'elles sont très minces.

**Colby :** J'ai une idée.

**Don :** Laquelle ?

**Colby :** Moi je peux le faire parler.

**Don :** C''est pas contre toi, mais mes agents ont essayé pendant des heures mais rien.

**Colby :** J'ai suivi deux ans de techniques d'interrogatoires en Afghanistan, j'ai fait parler des gens bien plus coriace que ce type.

**Don :** Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

**Lisa :** C'est votre seule solution.

**Don :** Bon d'accord, mais on y va maintenant, il va bientôt être transféré.

**Colby :** Je me change et j'arrive.

Colby monta à l'étage pour se changer, et redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec un jean et un tee-shirt, il embrassa sa femme et suivit Don, au bureau du F.B.I.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une dizaine de minutes de route ils arrivèrent au F.B.I, Colby devait dire qu'il était assez impatient à l'idée de faire l'interrogatoire, il en avait fait beaucoup à l'armée et ça lui manquait. Ils tombèrent face à David et Don les présenta. Finalement ils arrivèrent à la salle d'interrogatoire où Michael James était déjà installé.

**Don :** Tu peux y aller.

Colby hocha lentement la tête, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce quand à Don il alla en salle d'observation espérant que Colby puisse le faire parler.

Colby s'asseya devant Michael et l'observa, cela devait faire quelque temps déjà qu'il attendait là, il avait l'air plutôt stressé, il transpirait, et regardait tout le temps autour de lui. Colby ne dit rien, il laissait monter la pression, comme ça Michael mettrait moins de temps à parler.

**Michael :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Colby :** A votre avis ?

Michael ne dit rien, il n'aimait pas ça, les agents du F.B.I parlaient tout le temps mais le silence de Colby lui faisait peur, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il préparait.

**Michael :** C'est pour le corps que j'ai jeté.

**Colby :** Bonne déduction.

**Michael :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

**Colby :** Vous l'avez tué ?

**Michael :** Non.

**Colby :** Alors pourquoi avoir jeté le corps dans la benne?

**Michael :** Pour éviter d'être suspecté.

Colby ne put étouffer un rire, certain était vraiment des imbéciles. Don quant à lui était impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, ils n'avaient rien pu obtenir de leur suspect et même si Colby n'avait pas encore obtenu d'aveux, il était bien parti.

**Colby :** C'était un peu raté.

**Michael :** Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Colby voyait que Michael mentait et qu'il commençait à craquer il ne devrait pas tarder à avouer la vérité.

**Colby :** Vous êtes sûr ?

Michael sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer.

**Michael :** Puisque je vous le dis.

**Colby :** Vous comprenez tout de même que je doute un peu.

**Michael :** Je ne l'ai pas tué.

**Colby :** Vraiment ?

**Michael :** Bon d'accord je l'ai fait, je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête.

**Colby :** Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Colby lui tendit un bloc note et un stylo.

**Colby :** Vous n'avez plus qu'à mettre ça par écrit.

Colby sortit de la pièce et Don sortit au même moment de celle d'observation.

**Don :** Bien joué.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Don :** Franchement je suis impressionné, on a essayé pendant des heures sans rien avoir.

Colby ne répondit rien, il n'était pas habitué au compliment.

**Don :** Allé viens je te ramène.

**Colby :** Merci.

Don et Colby partirent au garage du F.B.I.

**Don :** Alors comment se sont passé les retrouvailles avec Lisa et Tommy ?

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Colby.

**Colby :** Très bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

**Don :** Tu sais ce que tu veux faire maintenant que tu les as retrouvés.

**Colby :** Je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit, je profite juste du temps passé avec eux, après on verra.

**Don :** T'as raison.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez Colby, et Don lui donna rendez-vous dans trois jours au tribunal pour le procès du meurtre d'Elisa Mackwell.


	9. Chapter 9

Trois jours plus tard Don passa chercher Colby chez lui, pour l'accompagner au tribunal pour le procès, il fut étonné de le voir en costume, se demandant où il avait pu le trouver. Colby dit au revoir à sa femme et monta dans la voiture de Don.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Don :** Salut.

**Don :** T'es prêt ?

**Colby :** Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

**Don :** Il suffit de dire la vérité, dis ce que tu as vu, répond à leur question et tout se passera bien, ton témoignage n'est qu'une formalité sachant qu'il a tout avoué, mais on est obligé de passer par là.

**Colby :** Ca va durer longtemps ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas au moins deux heures, pourquoi ?

**Colby :** J'ai juste envie de rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi.

Quelque part Don savait qu'en réalité il était inquiet pour sa femme et son fils, ce qui lui paraissait normal.

Ils arrivèrent au tribunal, Colby se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il sera bientôt le centre d'attention de nombreuses personnes et il détestait ça.

Finalement l'audience commença, le procureur récapitula les fait et Colby fut auditionné, il s'en sortit très bien pour une première fois, tout allait contre Michael James, il avait toutes les chances d'être condamné, après l'audition de Michael James le jury partit délibérer, pendant ce temps-là Don paya un café à Colby qui l'accepta volontiers. Après une heure de délibération, le jury revient.

**Juge :** Pour le meurtre d'Elisa Mackwell le jury déclare l'accusé non coupable.

**Colby :** Tu disais qu'il avait toutes les chances d'être condamné.

**Don :** Je le pensais, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça a pu se produire, mais je peux te jurer qu'on va trouver.

Ils furent obligé de quitter la salle, il venait de sortir du tribunal quand Colby remarqua un flash venant d'un building aux alentour, il secoua la tête se disant qu'il avait du rêver, il n'était plus en Afghanistan des choses comme ça n'arrivait pas, pourtant quelques secondes après un coup de feu retentit, la dernière pensée de Colby avant de s'écrouler fut pour sa femme et son fils.

Don par reflexe sortit son arme mais il n'avait aucune chance de tuer l'auteur du coup de feu, il regarda aux alentour pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé quand il tomba sur le corps de Colby.

**Don :** Merde.

Il mit ses mains sur sa blessure pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie et ordonna à quelqu'un d'appeler une ambulance.

**Don :** Colby ouvre les yeux.

Colby obéit malgré la brume qui l'envahissait, il vit Don au-dessus de lui qui tentait de lui sauver la vie, il voulut dire quelque chose mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est cracher du sang.

**Don :** N'essaie pas de parler.

Colby réessaya avec un peu plus de réussite cette fois, il devait absolument lui dire quelque chose.

**Colby :** Lisa…

**Don :** Quoique tu veuille lui dire, tu lui diras toi-même.

**Colby :** Protéger…

**Don :** T'inquiète pas je m'occuperais d'eux, il ne leur arrivera rien.

Quelques instant une ambulance arriva après avoir stabilisé Colby ils partirent pour l'hôpital le plus proche.

Quand à Don il décida d'aller prévenir Lisa de ce qui était arrivé à Colby.


	10. Chapter 10

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard chez Lisa, lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était entrouverte, aussitôt il sortit son arme et entra.

**Don :** Lisa ?

Aucune réponde, il avança dans la maison, et commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter quand il commença à voir du sang, il suivit les traces et découvrit un homme abattu, il était mort, il continua sa progression dans la maison, à l'étage il découvrit d'autres traces de sang, il entra dans la chambre et découvrit le corps inconscient de Lisa, il s'accroupit aussitôt a côté d'elle, pris son pouls, et pria pour un miracle même si au fond il savait déjà que c'était finit, il posa ses doigts sur la carotide, rien, c'était finit elle était morte et il se demandait comment il pourrait annoncer sa à Colby. Il se leva pour aller appeler le labo quand il se souvint de Tommy, il n'y avait aucune trace du petit garçon, aussitôt il se mit à fouiller dans toutes la maison, ouvrant chaque placard, il le trouva finalement dans son coffre à jouer, le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air blessé mais il était probablement en état de choc. Don le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le sortit à l'extérieur de la maison, il appela David pour lui dire ce qui se passait.

… **:** Sinclair.

**Don :** David c'est Don, j'ai besoin que tu fasses venir la scientifique au 1224 Revello drive, il y a deux corps.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Don :** Aucune idée, j'étais au tribunal avec Colby quand il s'est fait tirer dessus, je voulais prévenir sa femme, quand je suis arrivé la porte était ouverte.

**David :** Elle a été abattue ?

**Don :** Oui, avec un autre type c'est tout ce que je sais.

**David :** Ok.

**Don :** Et demande aussi une protection pour Colby, ce qui s'est passé ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

**David :** Ça marche.

Don emmena Tommy à l'hôpital, espérant que Colby irait mieux, et que le fait de voir son papa rassurera le petit garçon qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il arriva à l'hôpital, plusieurs personne lui jetèrent des regards bizarre sa chemise était couverte de sang, il ni fit pas attention et alla directement à l'accueil pour demander des nouvelles de Colby, on lui dit de bien vouloir patienter un médecin viendra le voir, il soupira de mécontentement mais obéit quand même.

Il dut attendre une demi-heure avant que finalement un médecin se présente.

**Docteur :** Vous êtes là pour Colby Granger ?

**Don :** Oui, Comment va-t-il ?

**Docteur :** Il a eu beaucoup de chance la balle n'a fait aucun dégât, nous n'avons pas eu de mal à la retirer.

**Don :** Ca veut dire qu'il ira bien ?

**Docteur :** Sans aucun doute.

**Don :** On peut aller le voir ?

**Docteur :** Bien sûr, il est chambre 255.

**Don :** Merci beaucoup.

**Docteur :** De rien.

Don alla dans la chambre de Colby, Tommy toujours dans ses bras, il savait que la conversation qui allait suivre serait plus que difficile, mais il n'était pas question de cacher la mort de sa femme à Colby. Il entra Colby dormait mais se réveilla dès qu'il entendit la porte grinçait, il sourit en voyant son fils, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit que Lisa n'était pas avec lui.

**Colby :** Où est Lisa ?

Avant de répondre Don lui tendit son fils, Colby le prit dans ses bras le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans son cou mais ne dit pas un mot, devant l'absence de réponse Colby reposa sa question.

**Colby :** Où est Lisa ?

Avant que Don ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tommy se mit à parler.

**Tommy :** Maman est morte.

Colby regarda Don dans l'incrédulité, ce n'était pas possible, sa femme ne pouvait pas être morte, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

**Don :** Je suis tellement désolé Colby.

**Colby :** T'avais promis de la protéger.

**Don :** Je suis arrivé trop tard.

**Colby :** Sors d'ici.

Les mots n'avaient pas été crié mais il était remplis de rage et Don comprit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, il sortit de la cambre et s'asseya sur la chaise la plus proche, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Lisa, et comprenait la colère de Colby lui aussi était en colère et il avait bien l'intention de trouver celui qui lui avait fait ça, il partit donc au bureau.

Colby de son côté n'y croyait toujours pas, il se disait qu'il devait vivre un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement, Lisa ne pouvait pas être morte, pourtant tout le monter le silence de son fils qui pourtant était bavard, la culpabilité dans les yeux de Don, il savait qu'il avait était injuste avec l'homme qui avait tout fait pour l'aider mais pour l'instant il était trop en colère pour penser autrement peut être avec le temps qui sait.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Don arriva au bureau, David était déjà au sien, probablement en train de commencer les recherches sur la mort de Lisa.

**Don :** T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

**David :** Un suspect.

**Don :** Qui ?

**David :** Carlos Espinoza, le chef de la mafia contre qui elle allait témoigner.

Don avait complètement oublié cette histoire pendant quelques instants.

**Don :** Ouais, mais sans preuve on ne peut pas aller l'interroger, c'était qui l'homme qui a été abattu ?

**David :** L'agent du F.B.I chargé de sa protection.

**Don :** T'as envoyé des agents pour la protection de Colby ?

Don ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu en sortant de la chambre mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

**David :** Oui t'inquiète, ils vérifieront l'identité de chaque personne qui voudrait entrer dans sa chambre.

**Don :** Merci.

David observa son patron, il avait l'air très secoué par toute cette histoire.

**David :** Tu ne te sens pas coupable au moins pour la mort de Lisa ?

**Don :** J'avais promis à Colby qu'il leur arriverait rien.

**David :** Don t'es humain, tu ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits à la fois, t'étais au tribunal quand elle a été abattu, le seul responsable c'est celui qui a fait ça.

**Don :** Si seulement Colby pouvait penser comme toi.

**David :** Il est en colère, c'est normal, il faut lui laisser du temps.

**Don :** Ouais je sais.

Finalement Don jeta un bref regard sur sa montre.

**Don :** Il est tard rentre chez toi, on s'occupera de cette affaire demain.

**David :** Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Don :** La même chose.

**David :** D'accord.

Davis prit ses affaires et partit, Don fit de même mais au lieu d'aller chez lui, il alla chez son père, il avait bien besoin d'une bière et peut-être d'un ou deux conseils avisés de son père.

**Allan :** Salut Don.

**Don :** Salut.

Allan en voyant son fils sut tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, sans rien dire il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et partit chercher deux bières.

**Allan :** Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Don lui raconta toute l'histoire.

**Allan :** Pauvre gamin.

**Don :** Colby à mal réagit à l'annonce de la mort de sa femme, il m'a accusé et quelque part il n'a pas tort.

**Allan :** Bien sûr que si qu'il a tort, tu n'es responsable de rien, je comprends sa colère mais ce n'est pas toi qui a tué a femme tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

**Don :** Je voudrai juste l'aider.

**Allan :** Pour l'instant je pense que tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps, il pensait avoir perdu sa femme puis l'a retrouvée pour finalement la reperdre ce n'est pas facile, et il a besoin de temps pour bien se remettre les idées en place. Et après ça il aura besoin d'un ami pour le soutenir, mais aussi pour le secouer quand il en a besoin, il lui reste son fils, il faut qu'il se focalise la dessus, pour l'instant c'est le plus important.

Don hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

**Allan :** Et si il a besoin d'un endroit où loger après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il peut venir ici avec son fils, Charlie n'est pas là et je serais très heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

**Don :** Je lui dirais, merci.

Allan hocha la tête, il avait bien l'intention d'aller voir Colby à l'hôpital même si il ne le connaissait absolument pas, mais malgré tout il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment présent.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain Don arriva à la première heure au bureau, il avait bien l'intention de trouver de nouvelle piste sur la mort de Lisa et aussi sur le tir qui aurait pu tuer Colby. Malgré le fait qu'il était sur de la personne qui était responsable, il était obligé de faire l'enquête de routine comme pour tout autre enquête sinon le dossier serait irrecevable. Il commença ses recherches tout en se sentant coupable de fouiller dans la vie de la femme d'un homme qu'il considérait comme un ami, toute cette histoire semblait tellement irréel que Don espérait qu'il se réveillerait.

David arriva une heure après lui et se mit aussitôt au travail, mais rien Lisa avait une vie normal, et apparemment aucun ennemi en dehors bien sûr de Carlos Espinoza, il décida donc d'aller voir Colby pour lui demander qui en dehors du chef de la mafia aurait pu la tuer.

Il arriva à l'hôpital et avant qu'il puisse entrer le médecin de Colby l'arrêta.

**Docteur :** Je peux vous parler ?

**Don :** Colby va bien ?

**Docteur :** Physiquement il n'y a pas de problème, mais psychologiquement je suis inquiet, il refuse de manger, et ne dit quasiment aucun mot.

**Don :** Il vient de perdre sa femme.

**Docteur :** Je comprends mais il a vraiment besoin de se nourrir, il a besoin d'aide et maintenant.

Don hocha la tête, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber Colby.

Il entra dans la chambre, Colby ne dormait pas, en revanche Tommy était endormi sur sa poitrine et Colby passait une main dans ses cheveux.

**Don :** Salut.

Colby leva les yeux vers lui, et Don y vit tant de douleur, comme il n'en avait jamais vu et il sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le prendre.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé pour hier, je te suis accusé alors que tu n'y es pour rien, j'avais juste besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un je suppose et je suis désolé que cette personne c'était toi.

**Don :** Je comprends, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais j'ai bien l'intention de trouver le responsable et de lui faire payer.

**Don :** E j'ai exactement la même envie, mais si on veut que ça marche on doit faire ça dans les règles.

Colby hocha la tête même si il avait une tout autre idée en tête.

**Don :** J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

**Colby :** Je ne dirais rien devant Tommy.

Don allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**Colby :** Entrez.

Don fut étonné de voir son père rentrer dans la pièce.

**Don :** Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Allan : Je me promène.

Don avait envie de lui dire de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile mais il se retint, a la place il présenta son père à Colby.

**Don :** Colby, mon père Allan.

**Colby :** Enchanté.

**Allan :** De même.

**Don :** Papa, tu pourrais t'occuper de Tommy, il faut que je parle à Colby.

**Allan :** Pas de problème.

Colby fit un bisou à son fils, avant de le tendre à Allan.

Allan sortit de la chambre avec le petit garçon dans les bras.

**Don :** Je sais que ces questions ne vont pas te plaire mais je suis obligé de te les poser.

Colby hocha la tête.

**Don :** Depuis que tu as revu Lisa, est ce qu'elle avait un comportement différent ?

**Colby :** Elle était plus inquiète mais je pense que c'est à cause du témoignage, elle appréhendait un peu.

**Don :** Avait-elle un comportement particulier avant que tu partes avec moi au tribunal ?

**Colby :** Non, tout était normal.

**Don :** Est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait vouloir la tuer ?

**Colby :** En dehors de Carlos Espinoza, non.

**Don :** T'es sur ?

**Colby :** Non, on s'est revu pendant cinq jours, et ce n'est pas en si peu de temps que l'on peut rattraper un an d'absence.

**Don :** Tu sais qui pourrait répondre.

**Colby :** Non.

**Don :** D'accord, c'est tout.

Don allait partir mais Colby l'arrêta.

**Colby :** Tu sais qu'on l'aura jamais dans les règles.

**Don :** Pourtant on n'a pas le choix, je te tiens au courant.

**Colby :** Merci, pour tout ce que tu fais.

**Don :** A quoi servent les amis ?

Colby sourit pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme.

Don sortit e la pièce son père attendait juste à l'extérieur, il déposa Tommy avant de s'approcher de Don.

**Allan :** Je suis un peu inquiet, il n'a pas dit un mot, et ne réagit quasiment pas.

**Don :** Il a peut être vu sa mère se faire tuer, je pense que pour le moment c'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état.

Allan hocha la tête se demandant comment on pouvait faire subir ça à un enfant de cet âge, parfois il se disait qu'ils vivaient vraiment dans un monde de fou.


	13. Chapter 13

Don partit et Allan décida qu'il serait mieux de rendre Tommy à son papa, il entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué et tendit Tommy à son papa.

**Colby :** Merci de vous être occupé de lui.

**Allan :** Avec plaisir, j'adore les enfants, je voudrais des petits enfants mais mes garçons n'ont pas l'air décidé.

Colby rigola, et Allan fut heureux de lui permettre d'oublier même pour quelques secondes ce qui se passait.

**Colby :** Vous savez j'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, mais ça c'était avant de voir Tommy, ils changent notre monde.

**Allan :** On est prêt à tout pour eux, et on a peur de rien.

Colby hocha la tête, ne pouvant penser autrement.

**Colby :** Ils sont notre force et notre faiblesse.

**Allan :** C'est vrai, et tant qu'on est à deux pour s'en occuper tout va bien.

Colby sourit intérieurement, Allan avait était sournois, parler des enfants pour en venir à sa femme, bien pensé et le pire c'est que ça risquait de marcher.

**Colby :** Votre femme aussi est morte ?

**Allan :** C'était il y a longtemps mais oui, elle a eu un cancer.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé.

**Allan :** De même pour votre femme. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps et que c'est un peu facile de dire ça, et que je n'ai jamais vécu tout ce que vous avez vécu, mais je sais une chose, vous devez avancer, vous le devez pour votre fils, pour vous mais surtout pour elle, elle n'aurai jamais voulu que vous vous détruisiez à cause d'elle, je sais à quel point c'est difficile mias votre plus grande force vous la puiserez dans votre fils.

Colby hocha la tête, Allan avait raison, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

**Colby :** Et si je l'oubli ?

**Allan :** J'avais peur de ça aussi mais la vérité c'est qu'elle restera toujours gravé dans votre cœur, elle fera toujours partie de vous, jamais rien, ni personne ne pourra changer ça, je peux vous le promettre.

**Colby :** Merci.

Allan lui dit au revoir promettant de repasser plus tard, Colby se retrouva seul avec son fils, d'ailleurs il était inquiet de l'état catatonique dans lequel était plongé son petit garçon, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder Tommy souffrir éternellement, il l'assit face à lui et le força à le regarder.

**Colby :** Je sais que tu es triste et probablement en colère, mais il faut que tu me parles s'il te plait.

**Tommy :** Elle m'a dit de me cacher.

Colby soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de son fils.

**Tommy :** Mais je ne voulais pas et je criais et je la tenais par la main, puis le monsieur est arrivé et il a pris Maman.

Le petit garçon eut un sanglot qui le força à s'arrêter, Colby passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer.

**Tommy :** Et elle m'a crié de me cacher et je suis partit.

Les phrases de Tommy étaient entrecoupées par des sanglots.

**Tommy :** C'est ma faute si elle est morte.

Il éclata en sanglot et Colby le prit aussitôt dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos.

**Colby :** Ne pense jamais ça d'accord, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta Maman, et tu ne le seras jamais.

**Tommy :** Tu ne m'en veux pas.

**Colby :** Bien sûr que non.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras, et pria pour que quelqu'un retrouve le pourri qui a fait souffrir sa famille avant lui parce que sinon il risque d'y avoir du sang.


End file.
